


All the words I cannot say

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: A private letter is the only way she can describe her feelings for Adam.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	All the words I cannot say

Adam.

I write this because I don't have the courage to tell you how I feel.

I don't want to to turn away, and you would, we both know that.

You're afraid. I can't blame you, because it scares me as well. How I can feel for someone, feel for _you_ so deeply.

I'm not sure if you feel the same, if you will ever do. But I know how I feel.

I love you.

I won't ever tell you this because you might run away and never come back. And I know that would hurt more than just keeping it in, so that is what I will do.

I won't send you this. I might destroy it, or hide it away forever. But I will remember what I wrote, and it will still be true years from now.

If only you could tell me the same, I wouldn't have to keep trying to guess what you feel. It's tiring.

But if you feel like this too, know that I will wait for you. When you're ready to love me, I will love you freely and without holding back.

I promise you this and hope it will hold true.

To the one I love, now and forever.


End file.
